Rainbow
by Sheera's Greywolf
Summary: A collection of drabbles I wrote when writer's block strikes, not much so far. Some of these will be loosely connected wih my other stories, some will be stand alone. It'll focus mainly on SasuNaru. Rating will change according the contents of up coming d
1. Couch

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any method possible. Beside if I did, Naruto would be published in BeBoy magazine rather than Shounen Jump -

This is a collection of drabbles I wrote for Naruto fandom, some will connected to other(s), some wont. There will be various pairings, but I think it'll be focused mainly on SasuNaru.

Sheera's Greywolf2005

* * *

_**Couch**_

_SasuNaru_

_PG-13_

* * *

Sasuke stared the couch disdainfully. 

The grey old looking couch stared back.

"Usuratonkachi, pray tell me why did you bring that couch along? I do have couches enough to last a lifetime, we don't need anymore." He sighed tiredly and rubbed the temple with forefingers, trying desperately to chase the upcoming Naruto-induced migraine. The couch stared at him blankly from its spot among scattered boxes in Uchiha Mansion living room.

He almost got the feeling of the couch pitied him and his misfortune of having loud-mouthed ninja as a lover.

"Because I want to keep it bastard." Was his only reply from the blonde as the said shinobi made his way across the Uchiha threshold, carrying even more boxes on his hands. "And get your sorry ass here and help me Uchiha. It _is_ _your_ idea." Naruto growled and bent down to dropped boxes of clothes, presenting a full frontal view of his ass to Sasuke hungry eyes.

"Dobe, when I told you I want you to move in, I didn't say anything about moving in with all your furniture. Honestly Naruto, I thought you sell your apartment along with the furniture!" Sasuke glared with all his might, his hand crossed on his chest as he tapped his foot impatiently for answer. He watched Naruto gave a defeated sigh and walked across the remaining distance to stand in front of Sasuke, his blue eyes full with wordless plea.

"But I just want to keep this one Sasuke, onegai?" Naruto whined, looped his arms around the raven-haired shinobi and pulled their foreheads closer, staring straight into the midnight eyes. He saw his lover gave a defeated sigh and mentally cheered when he felt a pair of arms circling his waist and brought them even closer.

"Why?"

And Naruto smiled, wondering why for someone labeled genius, Sasuke was stupid in this particular field. But he let it passed, this was exactly how he loved Sasuke and he wasn't about to change that.

"You proposed me in that couch bastard, are you forget already?" He tip-toed and kissed Sasuke upturned nose, "I can't keep the bed we first, you know..." Naruto averted his eyes from Sasuke steady gaze, suddenly embarrassed to say the next words.

"...made love?"

"Uh-hm, since it didn't belong to any of us and I don't think it was appropriate to ask the owner... But at least I could keep this one." And he waited for Sasuke judgment of the couch destiny; whether it would meet his end at the garbage can or died old with the rest of Uchiha furniture.

Uchiha Sasuke smiled for the first time since the morning and kissed the unsuspecting blond full in the lips, giving all the answer Naruto had waiting for.

It's suffice to say that the grey old-looking couch found it way in Uchiha Mansion's living room among other couches and became the witness of many love makings and love declarations. It spent the rest of it life among the rest of Uchiha furniture, couches and non-couches alike.

**_-owari-_**

****

* * *

AN:This is my offering, especially for those who wait for **Yin & Yang** next installment(s). I'm really sorry for its lateness... I got nothing in my defence, I plead guilty of laziness LOL

Any typos and grammar error is mymistake and my mistake only, both of my beta are unavailable at the moment so...

And anybody suspecting the name of Rainbow?yep, **_L Arc-en-Ciel_** literally means **Rainbow**. Some fanatic I am...

sHeeRa

July 21st 2005


	2. Gate

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, this drabbles is written for amusement only and I made no profit except good reviews and a friend or two from writing this. Naruto is property of Kishimoto-sensei and anyone who's rich enough to buy the license.

**Sheera's Greywolf 2005**

* * *

_**Gate**_

_No pairing, a Sakura muse only_

_G_

* * *

One of the most despicable places in Konoha, in Haruno Sakura opinion, is the Main Gate. The place where most shinobi used to leave Konohagakure and carried on whatever business they wish to do; whether it was a mission or just a plain leisure trip.

When she was a child, she always dreamt about what lies beyond the said gate. She dreamt about outside world and what kind of new experiences they might bring to her. Until at some point in her 12th years of existence the excitement died like a beautiful bird would against a kunai on its heart.

The Gate had wrenched two of her most important people.

She knew Sasuke had used the gate when he left Konoha for Sound four years ago; she watched the last of her teammate giving her promise on the threshold of the said gate only to return bloody and beaten beyond recognition. And then the same teammate had waved her good bye, leaving her in the dusty old village with only memories and a framed picture to remind her she was once had. It hurt to see Ino happily dragged Shikamaru and Chouji everywhere she went; Sakura herself would be happy to trade place with them, only if she could have both Sasuke-kun and Naruto with her.

Yet, she never lost hope. The Gate had become a constant companion, even more than Ino, on her waiting days.

Years later, the said hope paid off.

The Gate had returned her teammates back and she welcome them with open arms.


	3. Smile!

Disclaimer: Uzumaki Naruto isn't mine; he's Uchiha Sasuke's. **Naruto **the manga is Kishimoto-sensei and anyone who's rich enough to buy the license.

This drabbles is my gift to **Yum2**, the first person who wrote a coherent review on my fanfic **'Yin & Yang'**. Good knows how difficult to write a coherent review and I'm thankful for her to write one.

This piece is loosely tied with '**Yin & Yang'** and take place just before the pair departure.

Sheera's Greywolf 2005

_**Smile!**_

_A Sakura muse; LeeSaku and future SasuNaru_

_G_

_For **Yum2**_

Sakura was among them who gave the pair a good bye party and also among those who watched their departure. A year was very long for a safeguarding mission, and as a good ex-teammate, she had to make sure that she would see them at their departure.

She had given so many good byes to friend and comrade alike; many were able to fulfill their promise and return, some were lost and remained only in her memory. And now, here she stood again and giving good byes and farewell and detested it even more.

Sasuke-kun good byes were curt and as formal as usual; the said Uchiha only loosened up with Naruto it seemed to her. But he hugged her, albeit friendly, and that was enough. Strange wasn't it? Years ago, she would have died only to receive such hug from Sasuke, but right now at the moment all she felt was a foreboding wariness. Even Inner Sakura was unusually silent.

She was someone else's and content for it.

"Take care Sasuke-kun" She murmured in his ear, loud enough for Lee ears but not enough for anyone else's. Then she whispered, this time for his ear only, "...and watch Naruto's back for me onegai? He's always too reckless for his own good." When she pulled back, she saw a faint tinge of pink on his alabaster cheeks and cheered inwardly; Inner Sakura's fist pumping the air in glee.

"Ha" That was all Sasuke had for reply before he turned away and walked farther from their party. For once Sakura didn't mind the cold shoulder, ever all things started to look up for her; his blush was the proof.

"Bye Sakura-chan! Take care of yourself and Lee!" Naruto came into her view and the pink-haired shinobi laughed, pulled her other teammate into another friendly hug.

"You too Naruto. Kami knows you need more common sense than I do." She gave another smile and added in smaller tone "...please be there for Sasuke-kun, he always listens to you. Promise me Naruto, onegai?"

"Sure I will Sakura-chan! Someone needs to make him less bastardly anyway!"

And she let go, praying silently that she would see them safe and sound next year. Naruto with his big bright smile, waving cheerily at her and ready to tell her thousands of stories from afar and Sasuke with his usual calm and serene expression beside the energetic blonde; hopefully with their hands linked together.

Kami knows how much they deserved it.

Sakura smiled and waved back at Naruto last parting wave, giving another silent prayer as their back turned. 'Please let them came back safe, sound and happy...'

She sighed and gave Lee's hand a squeeze as they stood side by side, happily tilted up her head before giving her fiancé a grin of her own, mischief back into her eyes.

"Don't you think they'll make the cutest couple Lee-kun?"

Lee's answering smile was brighter than any sun.

...I notice that my muses are mostly Sakura's or Sasuke's... Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

**Eyes-of-the-truth**: I hope you don't mind, but your choice of drabbles would've to wait several days. Writing a KakaIru is a tough one for me since I reckon that none of my muses is Kakashi or Iruka or both... I think need to stay more in the bathroom for this. Thank God I didn't use my parents' anymore. I would never hear the end of it if they knew that I dragged my laptop to the bathroom...

**Yum2:** There you go, drabbles of your choice. I'm so very sorry this piece turns out to be more of a LeeSaku rather than your choice of SasuNaru. I hope it's still up to your satisfactions...

sHeeRa+

_who runs off to bang her head against the wall in order to force a KakaIru muses to come out_


	4. Treasure

**_Disclaimer: _**Naruto isn't mine, nuff said.

This drabbles is dedicated fro **Eyes-of-thruth, **the first and the only one who wrote me a coherent review on **'Rainbow'. **I wuv you!

Sheera's Greywolf2005

_**

* * *

**_

_**Treasure**_

_SasuNaru_

_PG_

* * *

Naruto rarely received any compliments; partially because what of he got inside, and of what it made him to be, partially because he only have Iruka-sensei as the source of compliments and as kind as the chuunin was, he rarely gave one. So when he did, Naruto treasured each of them secretly.

Such things changed after he made a decision of being Uchiha Sasuke most treasured person.

Sasuke had complimented him in many ways more than one. Naruto had been compared to sun in summer days ("My beautiful sun"), to honey ("taste so sweet, Naruto-chan"), to cute fox kit ("Why, my lil' fox like it doesn't he?").

He'd blushed, has been smile sheepishly or just hugs Sasuke and showered him with kisses. One night, Sasuke mumbled into his hair a "Please never leave me, Naruto" when he was near sleep. The idea of his bloodied hands, darkened heart and a demon-container body precious to Sasuke left his walls crumbled.

None of them got any sleep that night.

Compliment was no longer a rare thing, yet he treasured each of them no differently.

* * *

AN: This drabbles is inspired by Triskell's drabbles collection. I don't steal her works but any similarity is my tribute to her ever-wonderful works. 


	5. Konoha Bento Box pt 1

Disclaimer: If I own Naruto, why I should bother myself writing fanfictions? I should just make them do it like bunnies... Naruto's owned by Kishimoto-sensei, not me. But now that you mention it, maybe I could hijack his house and demand him to draw a hardcore SasuNaru yaoi...that, or make SasuNaru a cannon couple, complete with kissing and such... Not a bad idea...

In memoriam of **_JPopBentoBox! _**The only radio program I listened with full attention since it served the best of J-Music! They've taken it down a year ago, saying about ratings things I don't exactly understand. Viva **_L Arc-en-Ciel! _**

This is a peace offerings for those who wait for the rest of _Yin&Yang, _I'm afraid you wont see it soon… But no, it's not being neglected. That I can assure you…

* * *

_**Konoha Bento Box! pt 1**_

_SasuNaru, LeeSaku, ShikaIno, _

_Overall PG_

* * *

_**I: Sweet Tamagoyaki**_

_ShikaIno_

When Shikamaru brought a lunchbox wrapped in cloth imprinted with baby blue orchid, with him to the office, most of shinobi population in Konoha gasped, shocked beyond comprehension that Konoha _Laziest_ Shinobi had a well-prepared, home-made lunch and not even complaining of how troublesome it was to bring the bundle around.

However, the curiosity of who was the chef behind all those mouth-watering delicacies answered when they saw Shikamaru running full-speed to nearest restroom, face turning greener, seconds after he plopped in a piece of sweet tamagoyaki.

Needless to say, a day later a famous bet was made by Godaime Tsunade-sama of how long before Nara Shikamaru buried six feet under by food poisoning. It seemed that Tsunade-sama, The Legendary Sucker, would win this time.

Everybody knows Yamanaka Ino will be the death of Nara Shikamaru.

* * *

_**II: White Onigiri**_

_SasuNaru_

* * *

Almost all female populations of Konoha knew that Onigiri was one of Uchiha Sasuke most favored foods. Well, those who were part; or once part, of his so called fan club at least. All except Naruto; he wouldn't be call a fan if it was the Uchiha who confessed and literally chased him right?

Right, let's put that aside shall we.

So when one day, not so long after they seeing each other and became official couple, Naruto came shyly to his door in wee morning and presented him with a box wrapped in bright orange fabric and a wonky bow on top of it, stuttering about it's not that he was care of what Sasuke ate or something but the bread and milk really wasn't that healthy with heavy blush; all Sasuke ever did was to pull the blonde across the threshold and locked the door behind him.

That afternoon, nobody (not even Hokage-sama) commented when Uchiha Sasuke; one of the most punctual person in Konohagakure; came 5 hours after the appropriate time, nor any comments about the weird looking orange bundle with the most distorted bow he carried in his right hand.

It's said that life valued more than curiosity anyway.

* * *

_**III: Shrimp Tempura**_

_LeeSaku_

* * *

When Haruno Sakura took a huge leap of her life and decided to move on from her long time crush with a certain member of Uchiha family; she found out that she didn't have to wait for a long time for love to came by. It was waiting at her doorstep in the form of courteous Rock Lee.

Haruno Sakura was never a girl who had a second thought.

After a couple of dinner dates, movie-watchings and many bouquets of red and pink roses, Sakura decided to show her gratitude by presenting Lee with her own home-made "Lunchbox of Youth and Super Duper Love Love Explosion" or so, as Lee had called it.

A disgruntled and annoyed looking Tsunade was the least person she expected in her doorstep that evening.

It was the very fist time Rock Lee experienced the existence of Inner-Sakura.


	6. Was Not Meant

Disclaimer: Naruto wasn't mine, isn't mine, will never be mine.

He wasn't meant to be born as a boy, he said, in afterglow of their love making.

Why, his lover replied, running a hand through the magnificent blond lock and watched his lover gave a defeated sigh. He merely continued his ministration, and play along.

Because I'm in love with you and because you love me too.

_True_

Because you're the last of your clan.

_True_

Because you need, and _want_, to revive it. A duty to your ancestors

_I don't care_

Because the village want_, need_, it too.

_To hell with them_

Because many ego will be ruined if you choose me instead of them. A Kyuubi Holder nonetheless.

_I choose what I like_

Because I will take you to your ruin, sooner or later.

_We will not. We will mend each other back to a whole piece._

Because I'll fall one day, and I will, without a doubt, dragged you along.

_We will not. And I will catch you if we did._

Because you have opportunities to have everything in the world, and you let it pass.

_I never let it pass. I'm here with 'everything'_

Uzumaki Naruto always thought he wasn't meant to be born as a boy ever since he's fallen to midnight eyes.

Uchiha Sasuke never cares; he wanted it all the same.


	7. A jar of conffeito A

**Disclaimer:** Uzumaki Naruto is owned by Uchiha Sasuke, while **Naruto **isKishimoto's property.

* * *

_**A Jar of Conffeito, Alpha**_

_SasuNaru_

_Many, from PG to R_

_

* * *

_

**#1 – Comfort:**

And now, curling up in a silent apartment, Sasuke's arms around his body was Naruto's only source of comfort

**#2 – Kiss:**

Their first kiss was an accident, crushing of lips in a crowded classroom, but for Sasuke it's always taste like miso ramen and warm summer breeze

**#3 – Soft:**

Amidst his nightmare of red moon and blood, Sasuke felt something warm invaded his sense and it lulled him to a peaceful slumber.

**#4 – Pain:**

Loving Sasuke is a cold beautiful pain, like a permanent frostbite eating away your soul, bit by bit.

**#5 – Potatoes:**

Sasuke stared back and forth between weird concoction of potatoes and noodles in his bowl and Naruto expectant face, and gulped down a sliver of cold dread.

**#6 – Rain:**

Their parting was drenched in heavy rain, somehow it's befitting when their reunion tinted with rain too.

**#7 – Chocolate: **

It was strange, for someone who eat ramen constantly, the flavor of Naruto's lips stored under rich, dark chocolate and mandarin oranges in Sasuke's mind.

**#8 – Happiness: **

For Uzumaki Naruto, happiness always shown in a form of sleeping Uchiha Sasuke

**#9 – Telephones: **

No one knew his phone number except Godaime; not a necessity anyway, nobody ever called him for a mindless chat, so when the shrill rung through the apartment, a cold dread at his spine reminded him that Sasuke was away in a mission.

**#10 – Ears: **

To hear such words whispered in his ears in the afterglow of love making is a definition of 'Heaven on Earth' in Naruto's book.

**#11 – Name: **

The way Naruto screamed Sasuke's name as he gave the final thrust must be a drug upon itself.

**#12 – Sensual:**

Only Naruto could turn a cute smile into something so sensual it's addictive.

**#13 – Death:**

A long time ago he couldn't bring death to a certain blond, only now he knew the reason why.

**#14 – Sex:**

Warm bodies flushed against each other amongst rumpled silky sheet after loud explosions of sex, only now they could called it 'making love'.

**#15 – Touch:**

It's still a wonder how Sasuke's cold touch still lingered even when Naruto was currently sitting in a desert.

**#16 – Weakness:**

A shinobi shouldn't have his weakness shown to the whole world to see, yet, grasping Naruto's hand tightly on his own, Sasuke didn't care about such conviction

**#17 – Tears:**

There were tears unshed on his eyes at the day he left everything behind; it remained frozen until cold winter sunshine came in blur of gold and bitter blue.

**#18 – Speed:**

'It have to be a sin' was something in Naruto mind when Sasuke undid all of his clothes in a record-breaking speed.

**#19 – Wind:**

He saw the wind blew and swore he would have him tonight.

**#20 – Freedom:**

When he reached at the offered hand, he knew he had finally embraced his freedom

**#21 – Life:**

To life with Naruto was a reinforced lesson of tolerance and mental will, however it was an amusement park nonetheless.

**#22 - Jealousy:**

Naruto forget about jealousy when Sasuke held his hand in the midst of swarming fan girls.

**#23 - Hands:**

It was strange; when the hands felt calloused – a result of kunai and shuriken handling for years- Sasuke's lips was softer than cotton candy.

**#24 - Taste:**

Sasuke often complained about Naruto's new addiction of sake; unknown to him, Naruto thought it had the closest flavor to the dark-haired shinobi lips.

**#25 - Devotion:**

He later admitted to Godaime that he no longer have any devotion towards Konoha, only to a certain Uzumaki Naruto.

**#26 – Forever:**

Naruto stared at the midnight eyes and saw forever.

**#27 - Blood:**

Blood were splattered in the pristine white wall and Naruto still form beneath it seemed like a cold bitter prank, yet, a heartbeat later, Sasuke could only see red.

**#28 - Sickness:**

He looked so cute all flushing and panting like that, but Sasuke knew pouncing at the cold, feverish Naruto wouldn't solve any problem.

**#29 - Melody:**

Later that night, amidst his fever-induced hallucinations, he thought he heard his companion hummed a comforting melody .

**#30 - Star:**

He often associated his lover with summer sun, but sometimes, in a clear night he would be a star; the one that shone the brightest.

**#31 - Home:**

For Naruto, home would be Ichiraku ramen stand, Iruka-sensei warm smile, Tsunade-baba knowing smirk, his bed and a certain person that is Uchiha Sasuke.

**#32 - Confusion:**

When Sasuke pulled Naruto for their second kiss, Naruto's face was a study of confusion; several years later it was desire his eyes met.

**#33 - Fear:**

Their greatest fear was to lose their lover; by force or at will.

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder:**

Years ago, whenever the rain was accompanied by thunder, Naruto would seek a nearest cover; nowadays, he only have to find Sasuke.

**#35 - Bonds:**

Whenever people ask of when, exactly, their bonds of friendship change into something more, Naruto would always shrugged and said that it just happened

**#36 - Market:**

Sasuke would never again accompanied Naruto to the market; a couple of sore feet was the witness of such oath.

**#37 - Technology:**

Sasuke looked back and forth between Naruto guilty face and whatever remained of the 'masterpiece of advance technology'- now as useful as yesterday's meal- and sighed.

**#38 - Gift:**

Uzumaki Naruto is enough gift for Uchiha Sasuke, and he told his lover that every single time they made love.

**#39 - Smile:**

And it never failed to make his lover's face flushed before broke into a smile more brilliant than the sun.

**#40 - Innocence:**

When Sasuke woke up in the morning and found a naked Naruto snuggled to his side, his thought was to marvel of how the blond boy could look so full of innocence when Sasuke had taken care of that small details the night before.

**#41 - Completion:**

It was just another completion of the day, Sasuke mused as he entered the living room and found Naruto sleeping in their couch only with lounge pants on.

**#42 - Clouds:**

Whenever Sasuke lay beside Shikamru on the lazy jounin cloud watching, it wasn't the cloud that Sasuke stared at, but rather the sky.

**#43 - Sky:**

And he knew Naruto would stared at the same sky because his blond lover always said so.

**#44 - Heaven:**

Sasuke thought that heaven was pure and simple: tuft of blonde hair, sun-kissed skin, summer eyes, all rolled up in a certain person that is Uzumaki Naruto .

**#45 - Hell:**

There were evidence of hell in Sasuke entire body; Naruto always kiss them all and tried to bring heaven.

**#46 - Sun:**

When the heat from the sun became unbearable, Naruto would take off his shirt and leave Sasuke breathless.

**#47 - Moon:**

If Naruto was associated with the sun, Sasuke decided that he would be the moon.

**#48 - Wave:**

Sasuke jerked his hand and watched Naruto's body arched into an almost perfect half round when the wave of mind blowing orgasms crashed into the blond.

**#49 - Hair:**

One of Naruto greatest contentment was when Sasuke allowed him to brush his hair.

**#50 - Supernova:**

Naruto felt Sasuke gave the final thrust and saw supernova explode in his eyes.

**_FIN _**

****

This is the revised edition. The revised thingies means I put the whole thing into one post, but the grammar error would still there though...

This themed 1 sentence is done for and LJ community called 1sentence. Sadly, eventhough I wrote the whole 50 sentences about SasuNaru I wasn't able to claim them as it already been claimed by someone else. But want can I do about my muse? So I post it here instead...

Many thanks to **HikarinoJigoku, Fractured Dreams and Yum2** for theior precious encouragement during the most stressfull time of this semester...

This post is dedicated solely to them.

_cH3Ra GreyWolf 2005_

_15.12.2005 _


End file.
